Parade
Main Article: Events The carnival procession in Mortose went not as it had been planned. Witnesses claim that one of the mobile platforms came to life! Can you believe it? Dancer Samba was supposed to dance at the carnival. But after all what happened in Mortose, the girl is very afraid. Model of Platform Prosper Bull: Sketches, drawings, and details don't make a full picture, no matter how I try. Can you make a normal model of the platform? I've heard a man who personally visited the carnival in Mortose was seen somewhere near. He might help. *Get 3 Peacock's Feather from Dancer Samba. *Get 3 Goat's Wool from Dancer Samba. *Assemble the Model of Platform. Prosper Bull: Is this the thing I paid for? Hmm... I don't even know what to say. Perhaps I should get acquainted with the traditions of the city of Mortose and its carnival. Carnival Mask Prosper Bull: One little thing is left: to make the mask using the mold of the dancer's face. Samba prepared it long ago. Will you do it? Thank you! *Get 3 Mold of Face from Dancer Samba. *Get 3 Cosmetic Cream from Dancer Samba. *Assemble the Carnival Mask. Prosper Bull: Wonderful work! That's what I was thinking about: what if all the trouble at the carnival happened because I hadn't kept the promise and hadn't made this mask for the dancer? Nonsense, of course. But this thought is haunting me. Priest's Outfit Prosper Bull: Samba has not persuaded me that the incident at the carnival had any mystical origin. I think it was done with human hands. However, assemble the priest's outfit to encourage Samba. She'll take us to the city of Mortose. *Get 3 Braided Belt from Dancer Samba. *Get 3 Feather Necklace from Dancer Samba. *Assembel the Priest's Outfit. Prosper Bull: We'll have to sort out what happened at the carnival in Mortose. What monster frightened people, and how much damage may it cause to my reputation? I'll tell Dancer Samba that you have prepared the outfit of her ancestors. Let her remember their magic! Rare Berry Prosper Bull: The dancer tried to return to Mortose, but something didn't work. I think she got here through a portal. But now it's not working. Samab thinks that the thing is in a special drink made of rare berries according to an old recipe. *Get 20 Snake Berry from Dancer Samba. Prosper Bull: It's the first time I've seen such strange berries. May it be a good business idea to grow and sell them? However, Samba says that they are bitter. But if you convince people of the benefits of these berries, their bitterness won't stop them. Difficult Task Prosper Bull: To get to the carnival in Mortose, we need to make the special berry drink invented by the priests in the ancient times. A lot of time has passed and some berries have become rare. *Get 15 Moon Berry from Dancer Samba at your neighbors' places. Prosper Bull: I see that you just do not know the word "impossible"! Getting these berries is such a rare fortune. Hundreds of years ago priests used them in their magical potions. Berry Potion Prosper Bull: Let's not waste time: make the Berry Potion and check whether it will open the portal to Mortose. *Get 3 Glass Spoon from Dancer Samba. *Get 3 Laboratory Flask from Dancer Samba. *Assemble the Berry Potion. Prosper Bull: Now we have a chance to find out what exactly happened at the carnival in Mortose. Either, as Samba thinks, an ancient monster appeared during the carnival, or, as I think, my competitors decided to ruin my reputation. Conspiracy? Prosper Bull: It seems that someone really doesn't want me to visit the carnival in Mortose. Is this a conspiracy? And how else to explain a dragon waiting for us in the portal? *Organize an expedition and feed the Dragon Worcester. *Explore the Capital of Carnival. (see there for further quests). Prosper Bull: And you weren't taken aback! Have you already dealt with dragons? I thought so. Well, if my enemies are behind the strange events at the carnival, they are very unlucky as you are on my side! Reward: Carnival Chest The chest contains: * 150 , 80 * 5 * 15 * 5 , 5 , 5 , 15 * 15 , 3 , 5 * 3 * 3 , 3 , 3 , 3 , 3 * 1 Handful of Pearls (25 pieces) * Trophy " The Capital of Holiday" * 20,000 * 2,500 * 10